Foxy Tales - A Story of Two
by SexyVixenNatalie
Summary: As Naruto's eighteenth birthday approaches, the seal is weakening further and further, ready to break with the slightest notice. But what will happen when it does? And how will affect the people of Konoha, and most importantly, Naruto? (Rough Idea)


Hey guys, I'm Natalie! A bit new to Fanfiction here, but decided to try my luck at posting an idea that I had. Please read through before posting any comments, and I'm welcome to whatever you have to say, good or bad. (Although constructive criticism is always more wanted.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, and am not affiliated in any way with the anime/manga...**

* * *

He was turning eighteen after the next few days, and that would mean multiple things – Naruto knew, as he walked down the busy markets of Konoha – that something inside of him would change. That the seal would be affected by his growth and that life for him wouldn't be the same for him after he took that step in his maturity. It was rumored that the seal was only built to last 18 years – no one really knew for sure – but it was still important to keep those thoughts in mind, as there were but a few days until Naruto's 18th birthday.

Times had changed since the five shinobi nations had fought Akatsuki. Only the Mizukage and the Hokage still stood after the battle against Madara and the Juubi. The Raikage, Kazekage, and the Tsuchikage all fell in battle. It was a sad loss for Naruto to lose one of his most dear friends, but he had quickly realized that he was not the only one who had fallen to the villains. Many of his fellow Konoha Shinobi also fell, and Naruto had to keep his mind intact so that he wouldn't fall from the loss of sanity in his head.

He'd been to the Hokage, Tsunade, multiple times to study the seal placed on him. But with Jiraiya gone and no seal master to take his place, they had little option but to wait and see what would occur on his birthday. For them, it was all a gamble – they believed that something would happen – but they had no clue what it could be.

* * *

The darkness enveloped Konoha, making it seem as just another part of the eerie darkness around the city walls. There almost a sense of urgency in the higher-ups as they awaited what could be their final night. Konoha's final night.

Naruto quickly paced up the stairs into his apartment, keeping to his small modest place even after inheriting his father's wealth and reputation. It wasn't that he couldn't afford a larger place, as he could have easily found a place that would give him a free stay with what he had done for the village, but he felt like this small, simple place was really his home. It set him at ease.

The old, worn-down stairs creaked under his quick steps, and he reached the door to his small place quickly. Pushing the door open, he stepped inside, the floorboards quietly creaking under his body. He walked past the main hall, around the kitchen and into his bedroom, quickly falling onto the soft mattress and letting the darkness take him. It had been a long day, fixing up his place and coming back from another mission, and it was just another day to Naruto – although it was a very special day to the beast inside of him, whom which he hadn't had contact with for a while.

Naruto slowly let his eyes close and fell asleep, stretched across his bed with his arms outstretched and the covers roughly thrown around him. The ANBU were on high alert, patrolling around his apartment and around the city. If something were to happen – if the Kyuubi were to escape by some slim chance, the ANBU would be able to do nothing against it. And so the village was left somewhat relaxed, unknown of the events which could have occurred that night.

* * *

The bright sun quickly peeked through Naruto's window in the morning, shining brightly in his eyes.

He groaned. "God, I really need to get some curtains…" His voice quickly faded away when he realized the arms wrapped gently around his waist, the small body pressed tight against his back. At first, he was alarmed, but later relaxed his body, thinking that if she had wanted to kill Naruto, she could have easily already done it. He small, soft hand were wrapped around his waist, and her body pressed tightly against his own.

"Err… who are you?" Naruto asked, quite unsure how to take the situation.

Of course, he hadn't yet realized the most unusual traits of this woman who was in bed with him, facing away from her as they laid in bed. He clearly hadn't noticed he long, perky ears, or most definitely the long flowing tails which peeked out of the small t-shirt that she wore. She looked between a mix of a fox and a beautiful woman – the Kyuubi herself.

Naruto quickly adjusted himself in bed, trying not to get bad thoughts while this woman laid against him, and certainly wondered who she might be. He could smell the rosy cheery fragrance from her, spreading all across the room and up his nostrils as he took in a deep breath. It was an intoxicating scent, one that he almost recognized, but just couldn't place. It certainly didn't smell like anyone he knew, and in just a moment, he grew more aware of his surroundings.

He could feel the woman's bare thighs behind him, pressing against his own, her long legs intertwined with him. He felt the soft mounds of her chest, pressing gently against his back, and knew that this wasn't a situation he wanted to get in with a stranger. A quick, warm breeze raced across his neck as her sleeping breaths slid across the bare skin of throat.

'Who is this woman?' Naruto though. 'And why is she in my bed?'

* * *

Well, the end of my first idea. I admit, it's a bit rough and could use some polishing and substance, but really want to know what people think of the idea and the pairing, and if there is any support for an idea like this. Hope you guys enjoyed the teaser!

I hope to post again, at the latest in a week, earliest in a few days. Expect something around four times this length for the first chapter! :)


End file.
